1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an electrowetting display device using electrowetting effect and a method of manufacturing the electrowetting display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices can be used as a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, a field effect display, an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, etc.
One of these devices, the electrowetting display device, applies a voltage to an aqueous liquid electrolyte to vary a surface tension of the fluid. Accordingly, an electrowetting display device reflects or transmits light incident thereto, thereby displaying desired images.